Set me on fire
by Thecrasy
Summary: xxTRADUCTIONxx Dean avait décidé il y a bien longtemps que les héros amateurs étaient stupides. Ils avaient toujours besoin de professionnels pour les secourir.


**Titre : Set me on fire**

**Auteur : Wildsky_sheri sur Livejournal**

**Traduction : Thecrasy**

**Paring : Destiel**

**Rating : M**

**Mots : 4971**

**Résumé : Dean avait décidé il y a bien longtemps que les héros amateurs étaient stupides. Ils avaient toujours besoin de professionnels pour les secourir.**

**N/t : Je remercie Wildsky_Sheri pour m'avoir permis de traduire cette fiction ! J'ai vraiment flashé dessus quand je l'ai lue la première fois, et je suis du coup très contente de vous la faire découvrir ! Je tiens également à remercier la magnifique Spelllly, qui a eu l'obligeance et la gentillesse de me relire et de me corriger, merci beaucoup à toi !**

La chaleur rugissante semble couler dans ses os malgré les presque vingt-cinq kilos de matériel protecteur qu'il porte. Et pourquoi diable est-il au sixième étage d'une école en feu sur le point de s'effondrer autour de lui ? Une blonde idiote qui ne peut pas garder la tête froide en situation de crise a perdu l'un de ses élèves dans sa course folle pour s'échapper, voilà pourquoi. Et puis un autre connard avec un complexe du héros a replongé dans l'incendie pour essayer de trouver l'enfant.

Le plancher gémit sinistrement sous son poids et Dean serre les dents, maudissant intérieurement les idiots idéalistes et leurs actes impulsifs.

« Mec, quand je t'aurai trouvé, je vais te botter le cul » menace Dean dans un souffle. Il s'arrête en sentant le sol se fissurer sous ses bottes. « Ho… Merde, le sixième étage s'effondre ! » aboie-t-il dans sa radio en sautant sur le côté alors que tout un pan de la pièce s'affaisse dans un fracas retentissant.

« _Winchester ! _» La voix de Singer est forte dans son oreille. « _Dean, tu dois sortir de là ! _»

« Ils ont déjà trouvé l'instit et l'enfant ? » demande Dean, la fumée si épaisse qu'il s'étouffe presque malgré son masque.

« _Je ne vais pas perdre trois personnes au lieu de deux ! _» casse Singer.

Dean lit le 'non' entre les lignes et secoue la tête, plongeant en avant. « Je ne pars pas. »

« Bon sang, Dean ! »

Une seule salle de classe à vérifier, et l'équipe de Dean aura inspecté l'ensemble du bâtiment. Il enfonce la porte, entend un cri à travers le mur de flammes et sait qu'il a atteint son objectif. Un cri plus rauque rejoint celui du garçon et Dean bouge rapidement, suivant le son du mieux qu'il peut. Il les trouve recroquevillés sous un bureau. L'enseignant protège l'enfant de son corps et a jeté une couverture anti-feu par-dessus leurs têtes.

« Sortez le de là ! » Les mots sont désespérés, aussi rauques que la cendre, et le garçon est jeté, toussant et toussotant, dans les bras de Dean.

« Pas sans vous ! » Dean jette l'enfant sur son épaule et s'empare du bras de l'homme. Il ne laisse jamais personne derrière lui, pas sans s'être battu corps et âme. « Merde, levez-vous ! Et gardez la couverture ! »

« Monsieur Novak ! » crie le garçon dans l'oreille de Dean. Il pleure de peur, et c'est ce qui pousse l'enseignant à se lever. Dean n'envisage même pas de repartir par où il est venu. Il peut entendre le fracas du bois qui tombe, le sifflement et le grésillement de l'eau qui heurte le bâtiment. « Je les ai ! » crie Dean dans sa radio. « On sort par la fenêtre.»

« _On vous attend. _» répond sévèrement Singer. « _Magnez vous ! _»

« Monte sur mon dos » dit Dean à l'enfant, et celui-ci se dépêche d'obéir, son visage noir de cendre strié de larmes. Dean fracasse la vitre avec son coude et, après un moment de réflexion, attacha sa ligne guide(1) à la canalisation qui court le long du bâtiment à quelques centimètres sur sa gauche. « Vous pouvez grimper ? » demande-t-il à Monsieur Novak. Celui-ci acquiesce, bredouillant, recroquevillé pour se protéger de la chaleur. « Allez ! Bougez ! »

Les yeux de l'enseignant rencontrent ceux de l'enfant une seconde, puis il est dehors, les chaussures glissant contre les briques. « Gamin, suis-le. » ordonne Dean, et il sent les bras du jeune presque écraser sa trachée dans la panique. « On peut pas passer, à deux on est trop gros. » croasse-t-il en bataillant pour desserrer les petits doigts de l'enfant terrifié.

« Lucas ! » Monsieur Novak toussa, le visage grisâtre et brumeux à travers la fumée. « Tend les bras vers moi ! »

Le toit cède et Dean remonte l'enfant du mieux qu'il peut, se jetant à travers l'ouverture. Monsieur Novak se fend, un bras enroulé autour de la gouttière, et attrape Lucas par le dos de son T-shirt alors que Dean et le garçon s'écrasent sur le mur extérieur, pendus à la corde. Un grondement surgit de l'intérieur du bâtiment quand toute la structure commence à s'effondrer sur elle-même.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Caleb leur tend la main depuis l'échelle du camion, ramenant le trio en sécurité. Ils retrouvent rapidement le sol, et se font encercler par les ambulanciers. Dean les salue d'un signe de tête. Il est contusionné, mais n'a aucune autre blessure plus grave.

Lucas et monsieur Novak sont tous les deux assis à l'arrière d'une ambulance, un masque à oxygène pressé sur le visage. Lucas sanglote en essayant de respirer et Dean ressent un élan de sympathie pour lui. Nova est caché par les ambulanciers mais, pour autant que Dean puisse en juger, il est indemne.

Puis, une femme que Dean suppose être la mère du petit - vous savez, les cris hystériques et tout ça - se fraye un chemin parmi le groupe de personnes et se jette sur le gamin. Dean regarde autour de lui et voit la femme qui a laissé l'enfant derrière elle rester en retrait de la foule des élèves et des enseignants évacués. Elle regarde résolument vers le sol, la culpabilité inscrite sur le visage.

Un peu qu'elle doit se sentir mal, se dit Dean. Au moins, Novak a fait la bonne chose - est revenu - même si ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure des idées qu'il ait eue. Mais il peut accorder quelques point à l'homme pour son acte de bravoure. Par l'enfer, pendant une seconde il avait pensé que Dean le laisserait derrière.

Dean s'avoue à contrecœur qu'il aimerait rencontrer le mec qui a risqué sa vie pour celle d'un enfant dans des circonstances moins dramatiques.

_s . n . s . n . s . n . s . n . s . n_

« _Alors tu vas bien ? _» demande Sam pour la sixième fois. Et ça ne fait que dix-neuf minutes que Dean est au téléphone avec son frère, qui doit sans aucun doute être en train de faire une tête d'émo à l'autre bout du fil. « _Et le prof et l'enfant, ils vont bien ? _»

« Est-ce que la partie de ton cerveau qui comprend le français s'est éteinte ? Ils vont bien. Je vais bien. » répéta Dean. Puis il eut un sourire narquois. « Demande moi encore un fois et je te dirai juste à quel point je vais bien. »

« _T'es un branleur ! _» glousse Sam.

« Je pensais pas que m'espionner sous la douche c'était ton truc, Sammy. » ricane Dean et, bien évidemment, Sam s'étouffe et râle à propos de lavage de cerveau à la javel et de limites.

« _Salut Dean ! _» entend-il Jessica crier en fond, et il sourit.

« Salut Jess ! » répond-il gaiment, bien conscient que c'est les singeries de son petit frère qui lui ont indiqué que c'était à lui que parle Sam, qui grogne quand il transmet les salutations de Dean. Un petit bruit claquant se fait entendre et Dean fronce les sourcils, reconnaissant le bruit pour ce qu'il est - un putain de baiser. « Allez, mec, tu peux pas réserver tes trucs mouillés pour quand tu es en privé, ou quand j'ai raccroché ? »

« _Tu le fais se tortiller, on te fait te tortiller. _» gazouille Jess. « _Alors, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé voir cet instit que tu as sauvé ? Je suis sûre qu'il est très reconnaissant. _» Une intonation sournoise dans la voix de la jolie blonde fait secouer à Dean sa tête de résignation. Ses tentatives de lui trouver l'homme idéal ne finissent jamais.

« Je suis sur haut-parleur ou quoi ? »

« _Nope, j'ai des oreilles de chauve-souris. _» l'informe Jess, et Sam émet un petit cri qui fait hausser les sourcils à Dean.

« Sam, qu'est-ce que Jessica te fait qui vaut ce bruit ? » demande-t-il, soudain suspicieux.

« _Heu… quelque chose que les frères ne veulent pas savoir qu'on fait ? _» essaie Sam, sa voix s'élevant d'un octave, avant qu'il ne hoquette.

« Ho mec, dégueu ! » Dean grimace - parce que Jess est pratiquement sa sœur maintenant et ça rend tout ça mal - et raccroche le téléphone. Taquiner est une chose, mais il y a des limites à ce qu'un frère veut savoir.

_s . n . s . n . s . n . s . n . s . n_

Trouver le Monsieur Novak de Lucas s'avère en fait plutôt simple. Charmer l'infirmière pour qu'elle le laisse le voir lui demande un peu plus de travail. Heureusement, la femme de service est plus du genre Lèvres en feu Houlihan(2) qu'infirmière Ratched(3).

« Hey, Prof ! » dit Dean avec un sourire, adossé au chambranle de la porte de la chambre dans laquelle son énigme vivante lit le journal.

« Bonjour. » répond l'autre en levant la tête. Dean peut ainsi détailler pour la première fois l'homme qui était prêt à risquer sa vie pour sauver celle d'un enfant. La fumée et les cendres l'ont laissé avec une impression de l'altruiste Monsieur Novak, mais pas d'image claire.

Personne ne devrait avoir des yeux aussi bleus. Ce n'est pas juste.

« Puis-je vous aider en quelque chose ? » lui demande l'instituteur en repliant son journal et en inclinant la tête comme un oiseau moqueur. Sa voix est rauque et profonde, et putain que c'est sexy. Une honte que ce ne soit pas permanent, pense Dean.

« C'est vrai, désolé. » Dean s'éclaircit doucement la gorge et entre dans la pièce. Fixer les gens n'est pas dans ses habitudes. « J'ai pensé que je ferais mieux de rencontrer le gars qui a couru dans un immeuble en feu. »

La compréhension éclaire les traits de Novak. « Vous êtes le pompier qui nous a trouvés ! » dit-il, se redressant.

« Ouais, je suis Dean. » répond celui-ci, offrant sa main à Novak que celui-ci sert immédiatement. Sa poigne est chaude et ferme. « Dean Winchester. »

« Castiel Novak. »

« Castiel ? » demande Dean en haussant un sourcil. L'autodérision s'inscrit sur les traits du jeune homme.

« J'aime me dire que ça aurait pu être bien pire. Mes parents auraient pu être des hipsters. » explique Castiel, et Dean laisse échapper un rire.

« Wounded Knee Novak est un nom à coucher dehors. » admet Dean en prenant la chaise en plastique qu'il retourne pour la chevaucher. « Et si je vous appelais Cas ? J'aime bien sauver quelques syllabes quand je le peux. »

Les yeux bleu de Castiel brillent d'amusement. « Vous semblez avoir un talent pour sauver les choses. Je me dois de vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait. »

Dean secoue la tête. « Je faisais juste mon travail. »

« Quelqu'un restant dans son bureau fait juste son travail, Dean. » le corrige Castiel, rencontrant et soutenant son regard avec tellement d'intensité que l'estomac de Dean tressaute. « Vous avez risqué votre vie pour sauver la mienne. Vous avez sauvé Lucas. C'était un acte noble. »

Dean sent son visage se réchauffer. « Écoutez, je ne sais rien à propos de nobl- » proteste-t-il mais Castiel lève une main pour l'interrompre.

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis sur ce point, Dean. » Cas sourit doucement, et il baisse le ton pour continuer. « Mais je promets de n'en parler à personne si vous voulez. »

« Merci. » répond Dean maladroitement, se sentant étrangement déséquilibré quand il retourne le regard de Castiel. Il y a quelque chose de… désarmant… chez cet homme assis dans ce lit d'hôpital avec cette robe stupide, regardant Dean comme s'il est un aimant qui attire son œil.

La sensation de tiraillement dans le ventre de Dean est trop foutue familière. Bon dieu, il n'a jamais pu résister aux beaux visages, il se l'admet à lui-même, son regard tombant sur les lèvres pleines de Castiel. Le fait que l'homme ait refusé son secours avant qu'ils n'aient sauvé Lucas n'aide pas non plus. C'était stupide, oui, mais altruiste. Aussi noble que Castiel a clamé que Dean était.

« Dean. »

Son nom est prononcé doucement, mais c'est assez pour que le regard de Dean remonte rencontrer celui de Castiel alors qu'il essaie de ne pas rougir d'embarras pour avoir reluqué de manière si flagrante un homme qui pourrait ne pas danser de cette façon, et encore moins un foutu patient d'hôpital. « Quoi ? »

« Je suis certain que Lucas voudrait également vous remercier pour votre aide. » dit Castiel, et il y a une lueur indéfinissable dans son regard. « J'ai pu parler avec sa mère plus tôt. Il va bien, et dessine joyeusement des images de son sauveur. »

« Vraiment ? » Oh, wow… Juste… Wow.

Dean ne s'est jamais senti très concerné par la suite des évènements avant. C'est combat-le-feu, rafistole-les-blessés, savonne-rince-recommence. Habituellement, Dean ne se déplace que pour le prochain incident et ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que le pauvre gosse qu'il a sorti de sous un bureau veuille le voir. Ce n'est pas qu'il est sans cœur, ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste que… la publicité, c'est pas son truc. Il n'a pas envie de devenir une histoire-d'homme-bien dans un magasine féminin.

Castiel incline la tête à nouveau et regarde Dean curieusement. « Je pourrais vous accompagner si vous le désirez. » offre-t-il. « Le docteur Piccolo m'a assuré que je serai libéré avant le déjeuner. Si vous n'avez aucune autre tâche qui ne vous réclame votre temps, bien sûr. »

« Non, je suis libre. » dit rapidement Dean en souriant à l'idée de passer plus de temps avec cet étrange homme. « Je suis tout à vous, Prof. »

_s . n . s . n . s . n . s . n . s . n_

Lucas se révèle être d'une compagnie assez distrayante si on considère qu'il n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis que Dean l'a confié aux ambulanciers. Il remet à Dean une liasse de papiers avec des flammes dessinées dessus et un bonhomme bâton avec un casque de pompier sur la tête qui - bien que légèrement inquiétant - est assez mignon en son genre, ainsi que sincère. La mère de l'enfant, Andréa, réussit à l'embarrasser mortellement en le remerciant abondamment et en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Cas a ce petit sourire énigmatique aux lèvres qui commence à rendre Dean légèrement fou. Il a l'air assez différent - et plutôt sexy - dans son pantalon habillé, sa chemise blanche et son trench-coat qu'un crétin mielleux appelé Gabriel lui a déposés. La cravate de travers fait des choses ridicules au self-control de Dean. Il a vraiment envie de tendre le bras pour l'attraper.

« Vous êtes vraiment bon avec lui. » note Castiel quand ils sortent de l'hôpital. « Il y a beaucoup d'enfants dans votre famille ? »

« Nan, mais mon frère y travaille. » répond Dean intelligemment en repensant à son accès de voyeurisme involontaire un peu plus tôt. « Lucas est un gamin coriace. »

« Les enfants sont en général plus résistants que ce que l'on peut croire. » acquiesce Castiel en hochant sagement la tête. « Vous semblez vous aussi avoir obtenu de bons résultats. »

« Je ne respirais pas de la cendre. » lui rappelle Dean alors que Castiel regarde la file de taxis garée devant l'hôpital. « Besoin d'un tour ? » L'image de Castiel dans le siège passager de l'impala est trop séduisante pour qu'il se taise.

Cas incline sa tête sur le côté, ses yeux bleus fixés sur le visage du pompier. « Ce serait très appréciable, Dean. »

Dieu, ça va vraiment être une foutue perte quand sa voix retrouvera sa tonalité normale pense Dean, sentant un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale au son de la voix rauque de Castiel. Ce genre de voix appartient à un putain de film porno, pas à un instit avec les gouts vestimentaires d'un exhibitionniste.

D'ailleurs en y pensant, ça ne le dérangerait pas d'être victime d'un exhibitionniste. Pas si c'est Castiel, en tout cas. Il pourrait faire tout un tas de mauvaises choses avec un peu de peau nue. Dean se lèche les lèvres et quelque chose scintille dans les yeux de Castiel, ce qui le rend heureux de porter son jeans de marque plutôt qu'un pantalon.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Castiel est étonnamment confortable, sinon calme, ponctué seulement du murmure rauque d'un « Tournez à droite » ou d'un « Prenez la prochaine à gauche ». Dean peut sentir le regard de Castiel sur lui, peut le sentir tracer son corps. C'est l'un des regards les pus intenses qu'on ne lui ait adressé et bon sang, pourquoi ne peut-il pas faire travailler sa bouche pour dire autre chose que « Compris » ou « Okay ».

Ils se garent devant la maison de Castiel bien trop tôt au goût de Dean.

« Pourrais-je avoir votre numéro de téléphone ? »

« Quoi ? » Dean regarde Cas, pris au dépourvu par la situation. Il en était à chercher un moyen de poser la même question, et Castiel l'a coiffé au poteau.

« Je voudrais vous contacter dans le futur. » explique Cas, et Dean ne peut pas dire si l'instit a le visage le plus impassible du monde ou s'il se sent vraiment aussi calme en demandant le numéro d'un homme. « Pour vous dire merci. »

« Vous m'avez déjà remercié. » souligne Dean, et il se sent immédiatement stupide. Il veut absolument revoir ce foutu maitre zen, alors pourquoi est-il en train de saboter ses chances ? Castiel ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Dean le coupe. « Donne-moi ta main. » Il investit l'espace personnel de Cas - bon dieu, il peu sentir son souffle chaud à l'arrière de sa nuque - et farfouille dans la boite à gants à la recherche d'un stylo. Il écrit son numéro dans la paume de l'instit, tenant sa main légèrement plus longtemps que nécessaire.

« Je te recontacterai prochainement. » promet Castiel en descendant de la voiture. Il laisse derrière lui Dean déjà à moitié dur à l'idée de ce qui pourrait arriver en remerciement.

_s . n . s . n . s . n . s . n . s . n_

L'appel arrive tard la nuit suivante, le son de Led Zeppelin résonnant dans le salon alors que Dean zappe, ennuyé.

« Allo ? » grommelle-t-il.

« _Bonjour, Dean_. »

Trois syllabes, et Dean est déjà assis dans son fauteuil, télécommande oubliée. « Hey, Cas. »

_« Est-ce que j'appelle à un moment inopportun ? _»

Pas selon les normes de Dean, non. « Pas du tout. Comment ça va, la gorge ? La voix a l'air encore assez détraquée. »

Il y a une courte pause et, quand Castiel répond, il semble un peu perplexe. « _C'est ainsi que je parle toujours, Dean._ »

« Quoi, c'est ta vraie voix ? Je croyais que c'était la fumée qui te jouait des tours. » Si la voix de Castiel sonnait vraiment comme ça… Le jeans de Dean devint soudain un peu plus serré que quelques minutes auparavant.

« _Ma voix te dérange ? _» demande Castiel d'un ton soyeux qui contraste avec le timbre graveleux, et Dean déglutit fortement à ce contraste.

« Non » répond Dean et, merde, sa voix à lui aussi est enrouée ? « Le truc rauque-et-profond marche bien avec toi. » Le double sens sort sans qu'il n'en ai eut conscience.

« _Je l'espère certainement _», rit Castiel, et le cerveau de Dean descend dans des endroits dont les enseignants sont censés rester loin, ce qui est attendu pour donner le bon exemple aux enfants. « _Je ne fais que commencer. _»

La bouche de Dean se dessèche et son pouls s'accélère. « Cas, que fais tu ? » Dieu, si ça va vraiment où Dean le pense…

« _Je montre ma gratitude, Dean_. » dit Castiel de cette voix sexy comme l'enfer qui fait des choses diaboliques à l'entrejambe du pompier. « _Mais si tu préfères quelque chose de plus conventionnel, comme une poignée de main - _»

Okay, il y a plusieurs choses que Dean veut que Castiel empoigne, mais ce n'est certainement pas sa main. « Non, non. » dit Dean rapidement. Peut-être un peu trop. « Non, c'est bien comme ça. »

« _Parfait. _» dit Castiel d'un ton sensuel carrément indécent. « _Dis-moi, Dean. As-tu pensé à m'embrasser ? _»

« Oui. » Ça ne lui traverse même pas l'esprit de mentir ou de taquiner - pas à propos de ça. Bon dieu, est-ce que Castiel avait su ce à quoi pensait Dean tout le long du chemin ? Avait-il compris que Dean s'était demandé à quoi ressemblerait la bouche de Castiel s'il s'était penché en avant et… Bon dieu, oui. « Je voulais t'embrasser dans la voiture. »

Castiel ronronne doucement. « _Nous somme dans ton impala, devant chez moi. _» di-il. Dean s'assoit sur le canapé et ferme les yeux, imaginant la scène. Il ne lui est pas difficile de se représenter Castiel dans le siège passager, les cheveux en bataille et sa barbe du matin. « _Tu portes ta veste en cuir brun. Nous venons tout juste d'arriver, et ma main est posée sur ta cuisse. Elle est chaude à travers le jeans alors que je la remonte doucement. _»

« Tu me regardes comme ça. » respire Dean. « Avec tes putains de yeux bleus, et je suis à moitié dur juste à te regarder. » Et c'est vrai. La main de Dean trace le chemin que Castiel lui décrit, glissant sur le tissu usé.

« _Je me rapproche encore_. » gronde Castiel. « _Ma paume te touche enfin à travers le tissu. Je peux te sentir gonfler comme je te touche._ » La main de Dean copie le mouvement, et son érection tressaute, la chaleur se répandant dans son aine sous la douce pression. Dean se souvient des mains de Castiel. Plus petites que les siennes, mais fortes et sûres. « _Je veux connaitre le goût de ta bouche. Je la regarde, et je me lèche les lèvres, je veux t'embrasser._ »

Dean halète à l'image de la langue de Castiel pointant entre ses lèvres. Ces lèvres pleines, et qui semblent si douces. « Je t'embrasse en premier. » dit Dean d'une voix rugueuse. « Ta bouche s'entrouvre, et tu es si doux, et j'effleure ta langue de la mienne. Bon dieu, tu as un goût de tarte aux pommes. »

Castiel gémit, comme s'il savoure la première bouchée d'un mets particulièrement délicieux, et Dean peut le sentir contre sa bouche. « _Je m'ouvre pour toi. Je laisse ma langue s'emmêler à la tienne. C'est chaud et humide, et je me presse contre toi, parce que je veux tout sentir de toi. Embrasse-moi plus fort. _»

La main de Dean se ressert sur le renflement de plus en plus important de son pantalon. « J'ai une main à l'arrière de ton cou, et je baise ta bouche avec la mienne. » Dean gémit. « Putain, tu es si bon - »

« _Ma main dessert le bouton de ton jeans. _» continue Cas, sa voix est encore descendue d'un octave et Dean ne va pas pouvoir gérer ça. Sa propre main défait docilement le bouton, et c'est Cas qui descend lentement la braguette, l'allumant et gloussant dans le baiser, et Dean peut en ressentir le vibrations jusque dans les orteils. C'est Cas qui laisse jaillir son érection librement.

« Et toi ? » demande Dean parce que dans son esprit, Cas est aussi dur et demandeur que lui et il peut imaginer le pantalon de l'instit faire une tente, son érection demandant de l'attention. « Je veux te toucher, moi aussi. »

« _Alors fais-le. _» répond Cas, et il semble complètement démoli et Dean doit se forcer à respirer correctement.

« Siège arrière. » grogne Dean, et il sourit presque au scénario qui se déroule dans sa tête. « Je t'ai allongé sur le dos, et je chevauche tes hanches et j'ouvre ta chemise parce que je veux voir chaque putain de parcelle de toi que je peux. J'ai ma bouche sur un de tes mamelons pendant que je me débarrasse de ta ceinture. Et je glisse ma main dans ton pantalon. »

« _Et j'enroule mes doigts autour de ta queue. _» réplique Cas. Dean gémit et sa main s'enroule sagement autour de son érection. « _Je pousse mes hanches, je me frotte contre ta main, et je te caresse en même temps, tout le temps. Doucement, lentement. Je ressers un peu, et je fais des cercles sur la tète avec mon pouce. _»

« Putain, Cas… » halète Dean, le rythme tranquille lui fait grincer des dents. Il peut sentir une goutte de précum perler et il glisse son pouce dessus. La sensation lui coupe le souffle. « Dieu, s'il te plait, va plus vite, j'ai besoin… »

« _De quoi as-tu besoin, Dean ? _» grogne Cas dans son oreille et il semble si plein de luxure, il ne peut plus respirer correctement et c'est la chose la plus excitante que Dean ait jamais entendue. Leurs membres sont enchevêtrés et les hanches de Dean bougent frénétiquement, essayant faire accélérer Cas, de le faire venir.

« J'ai besoin de t'arracher ton putain de pantalon. » décide Dean. « et de te pousser contre la portière de la voiture pour que je puisse engloutir ta queue. Tu peux sentir ça, Cas ? » Et oui, la revanche est douce. Castiel est pantelant à l'autre bout du téléphone. « J'ai ta queue sur ma langue et je te suce, je te suce si fort que tes yeux roulent en arrière. Tes mains sont dans mes cheveux, et je caresse tes testicules, et tu baises ma bouche pendant que je me masturbe - »

Cas laisse échapper un bruit qui devrait être illégal et la main de Dean bouge plus vite, frottant et caressant, et la friction douloureuse tend tout son corps.

« Dean, je te regarde, et tes lèvres autour de mon érection, si profond et chaud et humide - » Castiel laisse échapper un gémissement cassé. « Dean, je vais… Dean ! »

Putain, Dean peut sentir quand Castiel vient, salé et brûlant et qui frappe le fond de sa gorge à chaque mouvement incontrôlé de ses hanches. « Je te tiens, bébé, je prends chaque goutte, je te suce encore, je te lèche.. C-Cas ! » Dean bégaie, s'immobilise alors que son orgasme le rattrape et il pousse un cri rauque, se répandant sur ses doigts et son estomac, tremblant sous l'intensité.

Pendant quelques instants, tout est calme et chaleureux et Dean glisse dans une sensation de flottement alors qu'il se caresse doucement, et quand il revient à lui il se retrouve affalé sur son canapé avec sa semence sur son jeans et sur sa peau.

« Cas ? » murmure Dean.

« Mm ? » ronronne Castiel. Il semble délicieusement repu et cela fait sourire Dean.

« Si le téléphone rose est ta manière de me remercier de t'avoir sauvé d'un incendie, il faut faire quoi pour t'avoir en personne ? » Dean rit doucement et entend Cas faire de même.

« Je pense que tu devrais me sortir des Enfers. » répond Castiel, et Dean peut définitivement s'habituer à sa voix rauque et sexy. « Mais peut-être que nous pourrions le mettre à crédit ? »

Dean rit joyeusement à ça.

« On a un marché ! »

**- Fin -**

(1) Ligne guide : Partie de la ligne de vie, technique chez les pompiers qui permet de se déplacer plus facilement dans les milieux enfumés sans prendre trop de risques. La ligne de vie est constituée de la ligne guide, et d'une liaison personnelle. En gros, la ligne guide est une corde qu'on déroule au fur et à mesure qu'on avance, et on y est rattaché par la liaison personnelle, ça permet de pouvoir retrouver son chemin dans les endroits trop enfumés. Si jamais ya des pompiers, qu'ils me corrigent si je me trompe !

(2) : Margaret 'Lèvres en feu' Houlihan : Personnage de la série télévisée M*A*S*H (1972) qui se passe dans un hôpital militaire. Margaret y joue une infirmière dont l'avancée dans la hiérarchie serait due en partie à sa 'sympathie' avec le personnel masculin.

(3) Infirmière Ratched : Personnage du film 'Vol au dessus d'un nid de coucou' (1976), l'infirmière Ratched est une femme tyrannique et sans cœur qui use et abuse de son pouvoir sur ses patients.


End file.
